Abnormal Heights
by ahhelga
Summary: AU. Anna knew that it was tough being young and in love, she knew. Knowing Jimmy is in love with Lizzie, she goes suicidal, and the other kids jump into help. She goes through a journey to serenity, but all she needs is Jimmy... INDEFINITE HIATUS.


**Abnormal Heights**

**By Ahhelga**

**Author's Note: **Hey there! I thought of this fic the second it showed Anna and President Jimmy in Operation: PRESIDENT, even though I never came to writing it. But once SNOWING aired, I had to! I just simply had to! So anyway… And, also, in truth, I'm much too tired of seeing the same kind of fan fiction around here, that I simply had to. Anyway… I hope you enjoy, but I understand if you don't, because this was just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing… I really did this literally right after SNOWING and have been working off of it from the top of my head. No outlines, no ideas, just let the words flow. I actually think this is one of my best, because, well, it's probably got the best of my ability without the planning ahead.

**Rated for minor bloody injuries, suicidal thoughts, murderous thoughts, and so on.**

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. Anna knew that it was tough being young and in love, she knew. But what happens when she finds out that her own love, Jimmy, is still in love with Lizzie, she doesn't know what to think. Or do. So she goes murderous, causing other operatives to calm her down. And it takes months through therapy to make her realize that she's not alone, and they find out much more from her than they ever think.

**Disclaimer:** Do I own KND? No.

* * *

_"…I realize that I can't have Lizzie, as much as I love her… Nigel, you are one lucky guy."_

_Nigel rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and mumbled something inaudible, that none of his teammates could hear._

_"But what I don't realize," the fourth grade president continued, "is how you broke through my defense system _and_ get out of those shackles."_

_No one said a word, not even Anna, who kept her head down. Her blood boiled at the fact that President James Nixon McGarfield was still in love with Lizzie Devine. She bit back tears, and waited for the Kids Next Door to rat her out, so she could be in even more anger with Jimmy. She winced and waited for it. They didn't say anything. She looked up, in slight surprise, the cuffs around her wrists tightening as she did. They didn't look at her or at the president, or even to themselves; they just acted as if they didn't know either. In truth, it started getting her angrier._

Just rat me out already! _She thought. So, instead of waiting, she blurted it out; she said that she did it._

_Jimmy looked puzzled. It was because of his most trustworthy assistant! He couldn't believe his ears. "But, why?"_

_She couldn't contain it. Emotions surged through her. She wanted the whole world to hear! _

_"Jimmy… The reason I did it was because…" she started. But a realization came to her that he could never love her back—all because of that damned Lizzie! "It was because I lo…loathe you!"_

_He looked taken aback. And he frowned deeply, as if he was in deep thought. "But Anna…"_

_She didn't say anything but scoff. The operative that held her before entering the ship didn't want to hear anymore, so he just pushed her along, with her not saying one word. The operative who held Jimmy's cuffs had stood still. It was quite obvious that they needed some space from each other, so he didn't want the president and his assistant to be meeting up with each other on the boarding ship to the moon, so they could be held captive there for safe keeping._

_The president turned to the five that were the reason he was here. In truth, he was quite grateful they had did that, it made him realize he didn't need to be evil. He needed someone there to guide him, that's what he needed. Unfortunately, since he found out that his "guider" wasn't exactly in the mood to be near him, he realized he lost that. Still, he was grateful._

_"Thank you, Kids Next Door," he said to them. _

_All confused except Nigel, they started to head off from the ship, going to enjoy the rest of the snow day that they had left._

* * *

She scowled at herself in the mirror. It didn't exactly show her in the best shape she had ever been in, but that didn't matter at the moment because she wasn't basing on appearance right now. Not like she used to when she was helping the fourth grade president, Jimmy.

Sighing, she recalled the last day she saw Jimmy. It was yesterday, in fact. In the cafeteria for fugitives, where they got to get food that their parents made them, and if parents never made them anything, they got a crappy made kind of mush. She, unfortunately, had bad parents, so she got the mush. (Oddly enough, she no longer wanted to eat in her life. Ever.) Actually, her parents were so unreliable and "free", that they probably didn't realize the operative that was sent there to tell them that she was away at "camp". There were rules for the "camp" that the parents were required to do, and one of them was make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them each day. Somehow, it got shipped to the moon. It made her wonder why she never joined the KND before because of her parents.

She got the mushy mush from the assembly line and turned to look for a seat. Not a single one. She did, however, spot her unforgotten love sitting at a table (along with someone else), waving straight at her. She felt her heart flutter, but it stopped as she remembered that she couldn't be with him. However, reluctantly, her feet brought her body to his table.

"Hi, Anna," he said, smiling, as if trying to redeem himself.

She knew that there was no way in redeeming himself for her heart. But she didn't want to mention that.

"Yeah?" she replied irritably. The president winced at her remark.

The president began, "Would you like to sit here?"

Another flutter came again, but she ignored it this time. Glancing at the table-mate he had, she thought. Then she looked at Jimmy long and hard and then shrugged.

"I really don't have any place to sit anyway," she said.

Through the whole lunch time, she sat, eating. Not one word. Not one sound. Once the bell rang, indicating to go to work time, she bolted. After that, she didn't see him. Jimmy was one guy who knew when to leave her alone. That was another reason she loved him.

Right now, it was the next day, during recreation time. She decided to stay in her cell, writing in her journal. The journal was there, just to keep her thoughts and observations. By nature, she is an assistant and journalist, so it was mandatory for her. Writing in her journal was like a way to escape—a way to escape her mind. But staring at her in the mirror was much better, she decided.

So, in the reflection, it showed a girl—not much older than ten—with blonde, messy hair that was kept in an even messier ponytail. But her glasses were dirty, as was her face, and her sweater seemed to be getting looser by the day. It wasn't much of a change, but it made her look dramatically different…and she liked it this way. If the old her couldn't have Jimmy, she'd just have to change the way she was.

Just a week (or was it two?) ago, she was captured and made to stay here. Just three more weeks, she thought and she'd be free. But her love had to stay probably five more. She sighed at the thought. Poor him. But at the same time, she thought 'Kill him'. No…she could never, ever think that. She was probably thinking 'Kill Lizzie'.

Yes. Lizzie Devine, oh how Anna hated her guts. She despised them. Why, she stole her man from her! She didn't deserve to be out there, alive! She needed to be dead…she needed to kill.

Anna felt anger in her mind and, because of that… she smashed her hand against the mirror. She didn't want to see that face. That face was a total disgrace. Why was she cursed to be Anna, not Lizzie? Why couldn't she be Lizzie, who indeed had men at her feet, like Nigel and Jimmy and countless others!

Why?

It rang in her head. It rang so much she didn't realize that when she smashed her hand into the mirror, she was seeping blood. Blood started to sink into her sweater and onto her skirt. Wiping the tears coming from her face, the blood smeared on her cheeks too. It was everywhere. It was the blood of disgrace.

An operative walked by, and noticed the blood that was coming from her hands as she started to sink onto the bed in the cell. He froze, but then whistled on the whistle that hung around his neck. She couldn't think, she didn't know. What was going on?

More operatives started to pile in on her and wrap her? Was it bandages? She couldn't tell. She was getting woozy.

Mentally, she said bye to Jimmy, to the KND, and to herself. She knew her time was coming. Perhaps not? She wasn't dying, she knew, she was just dizzy and almost unconscious. Just almost. The kids' voices filled her head, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't move, she just lay there, afraid.

Why her?

* * *

"So why did you do it?"

Anna wanted to jump, because well, it was a question that was expected but not expected so early in the session. She sighed in response. What was she going to say? Would she say that it was because of a deadly sin? The jealousy? She _should_ say that she did it because she couldn't handle being cooped up. But she knew that'd be way too obvious that she was lying, and making crap up.

Looking up, she met eye-to-eye with her peer helper. Sure, it was a kid also, but it was a KND operative, and that in itself was unnerving and uncomfortable. She needed to talk to someone trustworthy, that she knew changed her life, some she could explain to calmly. She needed those guys, Numbuhs 1 through 5. It was a silly thought yes, even if they were KND themselves and ones who helped her get stuck in here, secondly. But, she had experience with them, helping them escape and they also gave her a few good words of advice while planning.

She smiled as she remembered…

_"Why did you help us like that?" asked the dark one, Abby._

_"Yeah! That was awful nice of you!" said the other girl cheerfully, Kuki._

_Anna turned to them, unshed tears burning the back of her eyes. "You could say that I did it for love…"_

_"Aw," she heard Kuki say, as the young Asian came up to her, comforting. _

_One of the guys, blondie (Wally), had scoffed. It was obvious that he wasn't into that thing. That was one guy she'd stay away from, unless she found a soft side to him. The remaining boy, Hoagie, had looked questioningly, but didn't say or do anything. She preferred it that way. _

_"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Abby, concerned. "You know, while we're planning, you could …let off some steam?"_

_Anna stared at her blankly. "Jimmy's doing it for Lizzie."_

_Abby's face twitched. "Aw, Numbuh 5 understands."_

_"And I'm afraid I don't!" exclaimed Anna, frustrated._

_The others stared, but there was a hint of sympathy in their eyes. She didn't need sympathy. That was why she did this. _

_"You should tell him," said Kuki abruptly. "Then he would also spill his secrets about loving you and we'll all be happy!"_

_Wally's face turned to a frown. "'Fraid it doesn't work that way, Kuks."_

_Kuki cocked her head to the side questioningly. Hoagie answered, "Well, it's not like in fairy tales where everyone is happy, Numbuh 3. Sometimes, the other doesn't love them back."_

_Kuki turned to Anna, a bit confused. "I still say you gotta tell him. It'd be best."_

_And with that, everyone shut up._

Anna realized then that she _should have_ told Jimmy before they entered the ship. How much their lives would be if she did, she wondered. It took her a while to realize that she was still in the therapy room. She didn't want to speak. Not at all.

"Not going to answer?" asked Numbuh 102, her therapist for the time being.

Hopefully, it'd change for her. She hoped it'd be one of them, she thought again.

Interrupting the therapist, she asked, "Is it possible if I could change my time with another therapist?"

"Well, I specialize in the depression dealing with KND and outside, so I guess I am best with your situation," he said. "But if you want either Numbuh 101 or 103 and so forth, that's acceptable."

"No," she said. "I mean as an operative not in the therapy sector. I want a certain pair. I want Numbuhs 3 and 5."

Numbuh 102 made a face, but then smiled softly. "Okay, I'll try to arrange that for you, unless they disagree."

"Hopefully they won't," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she murmured. "Nothing."

* * *

"Hi there, Anna!"

"Hi, Numbuh 3," Anna said softly, although smiling. She was actually glad they were here.

"So…what'cha want us _all_ here for?" asked Wally impatiently.

Anna sighed one of her constant sighs. "Well…I only requested for Kuki and Abby to come…" She had realized that she said their actual names, and that was pretty uncomfortable for everyone in the room, she knew. "But it seemed that they dragged you guys along…"

She looked at her surroundings. It was a different room, less comforting like the one with Numbuh 102. This one was like an interrogation room, and she just didn't feel safe in it. Like…she didn't have the feel for expressing her feelings. But still, she knew it was mandatory.

"Why'd you want us?" asked Kuki, cutely. No wonder _she _got all the guys, Anna thought. "You there?"

Anna snapped out of her zoning out mood. "Huh? Oh, um…" she replied. "Well…Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, you gave me words of advice. I didn't fulfill them. Maybe if I had, we all wouldn't be here right now."

Anna took a breath in. "I…needed the therapy. It's mandatory for me right now. I need it because…because I smashed my hand into the mirror due to problems." She showed her bandaged hand in correspondence with what she just said, and they stared. "The problems are what I'm supposed to talk about with my therapist. I didn't like my therapist, actually. I didn't trust anyone. I can't. You girls are the closest things to 'therapists' than I ever had. In truth, friends too.

"I never really had many friends. That's only because I hung around Jimmy way too much. Sure, I had the acquaintance, but that couldn't make up for my close relationship with Jimmy." She sighed here. "And eventually, my closeness with Jimmy grew to affection. An affection that grew to love came. And I knew that the love was unrequited."

She looked up at them and swallowed. "Okay, so there, I told you, what do you need to know?"

They all stared blankly at her, in slight shock and despair—all for her. She felt a blush to her face at the attention. She was never accustomed to much attention like this. But still…it was from the wrong people. She wanted Jimmy. A spark grew in her and made her realize something—she was obsessed.

At that thought, she almost fell. Wally and Kuki rushed to her aid, before she hit the floor. Thank God they were there, or she'd be in much pain right now…if she wasn't already.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"No prob," Wally said, leaning on the table in the middle.

She made a face at him. It didn't seem like he'd be the type to help her. Kuki smiled at him. She noticed this, but didn't want to say anything.

They sat there, in silence, for about twenty minutes. And before Anna knew time was going, their session was over. Their goodbyes weren't all that thrilling (just simply, "See ya"), but she didn't think that was their last goodbye. She hoped. Well, it was up to them if they wanted to be her "group therapists". She smirked at that remark. Like anyone would want to be near her anymore. Well…Jimmy probably hated her ("Not true!" She could practically hear Kuki's words in her mind), the KND just think of her as some sort of enemy helper, and even she didn't think that she was all that great. In fact, she hated herself!

Just smile. It would make her demented she thought, but she didn't care. It's not like she wasn't normal anyway. When she got back to her cell, she realized the mirror was gone, as were the shattered pieces. They probably didn't want her to be hazardous to herself—or anyone—anymore. Hm, smart for a bunch of babies.

No, the KND weren't babies. It was a rather well thought out community that she realized she should have joined a long time ago. It would have changed her drastically. First, she'd be not as close to Jimmy, due to other missions to deal with. She'd have actual friends that would be her teammates. Then, she'd have some sort of escape from her parents. She'd be so much better. She'd be so much better, that she could be actually worth something in Jimmy's eyes.

A soft smile crept on her face as she thought of that. Fantasizing was all she could do right now. She had it all planned.

She was fighting with the KND at school, opposing the teachers. It was during the school day, but the KND didn't care. While attacking the evil teacher, she gets hit by one of their metal legs and into a group of students watching, stunned. Coincidentally, she lands at Jimmy's feet. He reaches down and strokes her cheek, saddened at her injury. "Anna!" He'd yell and call to her, and she'd smile back just because of seeing his face. Then, miraculously, she gets to her feet and starts getting her teammates and they beat the teachers. At the end of all of this, she lands in Jimmy's hands. And…

The rest of her comforting thoughts were interrupted when an operative banged on her cell door. Scowling, she looked up at them.

He was holding Jimmy by the collar.

"Mr. President wants to talk to you," said the operative cruelly, and pushed Jimmy into the cell with her.

Before she was going to protest, the operative walked away, sure enough that he didn't want to see what was going to happen. It was up to those two. And it was their problems.

Jimmy winced at the pain when he landed onto the concrete floor. She didn't bother to help him. All she did was fold her arms and forced herself a scoff. She also held back the urge to just pick him up and kiss him. She mentally smiled as she saw him right there, staring into her blue orbs of eyes.

She blinked out of her haze, and realized that he had a worried look in her eyes. He didn't seem to get her eyes off of her.

"Yeah?" she said irritably. "What is it?" Her stomach felt like butterflies.

Jimmy sighed and it seemed like he was going through a hopeless case. And he was in a hopeless case! Lizzie was never to love him back!

_Get over it,_ she wished to say to him out loud. _She's with Nigel._

He breathed in and then looked at her, "Anna…" He looked away, as he stood. "I…I want to know why."

She stared blankly. Why? Did he mean why did she love him? Well, there were several reasons. But then, she realized that wasn't what he was asking. Why would he ask her about something he didn't know at all?

"I want to know why you hate me?" he said, as he turned around, to the cell door.

He didn't see it to her prior knowledge, but she had the look of despair on her face. She felt it was the right time…

"President…" she said, realizing that wouldn't be right. "J-Jimmy… hate is such a strong word…"

He turned around, anger showing in his face. "Oh yeah, well, why'd you say that you loathed me, huh! I know that's the reason you helped them! That has to be the reason! Can't I at least know! Huh?"

She stared, unshed tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"I can't tell you the truth," she muttered.

"What?" Jimmy asked his anger calming down.

She said it louder now. "I can't tell you the truth!" She now had tears in her eyes. "I can't…"

He stared at her as she fell onto the floor. And they stayed there. Anna felt at that moment, she never had been more separated from him than she had ever been. She wanted to cry into his arms.

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoo! First chapter done! It's not going to be more than two or three chapters, probably, so don't expect a lot, 'kay? Hm… I hope this does well, actually. I really liked how this turned out. I hope you did to!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


End file.
